Kokoro no Itami
by Valentine-J
Summary: Hay un dolor dentro de mi que me es impodible detener, lo malo es que se esta extendiendo, expandiendoce dentro de mi y rompiendome, poco a poco, estoy conociendo a nuevas personas, pero la pregunta es: ¿Me ayudaran o me destruiran, seran amigo o enemigo?-HyeSun Yong.
1. Kokoro no Itami

**Kokoro no itami**

El dolor del corazon, el unico que no podemos sanar solos, necesitamos el calor de otra persona y no importa cuanto lo intentemos, siempre terminamos con el corazon roto o rompiendole el corazon a alguien mas. Es algo humano errar y causar dolor, esta en nuestra raza destruir y es algo de lo que cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

¿Sabes?, hay ciertas personas que pueden destruir un corazon mucho mas rapido que otras y a ellas simplemente les da igual que llores, que supliques y que grites, simplemente terminan rompiendote el corazon, llendose. Y con ellas se llevan todo, porque eso es lo que suelen decir, se llevan sus ropas, su amor, su felicidad, se llevan todos sus pequeños detalles y se olvidan de nosotros, y nosotros somo suyos, porque cuando uno ama se entrega a la persona que ama y esas personas ¿Como te lo agradecen?, rompiendote el corazon.

Pero no importa si sufrimos mas que el demonio, siempre terminamos volviendo a ser felices, a sonreir con nuestra radiantez de siempre y volvemos a tener esperanzas, soñamos que todo es de color de rosa y mas boludeces que solo encontraras en las estupidas y perfectas peliculas de Dysney, lo siento, Darling, las vida no es y no sera jamas un cuento de hadas.

¿Que harias si te rompieran el corazon una y otra vez, sin piedad?, no puedes decir "volveria a levantarme", porque, cariño, el dolor del corazon equivale a que te rompan todos los huesos al mismo tiempo. Creeme, te derrumbarias y, si es que te quedan aun fuerzas, volverias a levantarte, pero con el alma destruida.

Solo la amistad, a veces, logra sanarnos, pero ¿Y si eres como yo y jamas haz tenido amigos?, ¿Y si eres como yo y el que era tu unico amigo y amor fue el mismo que te rompio lo poco que te quedaba de corazon?

Es tu decision, ¿Quieres verme sufrir y volver a levantarme con los brazos de la amistad o prefieres participar de esta cruel tortura que es ser ignorada?

¡Vamos, atrevete!, ven a conocer El Dolor del Corazon (Kokoro no itami)

Atte: HyeSun Yong, un alma rota.

* * *

**¿Tu OC se a portado mal y quieres darle una leccion?, ¡Este es tu lugar!, aqui lo destruiremos una y otra vez por el bajo precio de 99.95, sin cargo por envio. Y si es una de las primeras cinco llamadas le damos de regalo una muerte...**

**No, ya, en serio... Si quereis, por algun milagro del señor, participár sois libres de hacerlo... Sin embargo, las fichas solo las dare por PM, asi que esperare con ansias a cualquier mensaje.  
**

**¡Nos leemos!  
**

**Con cariño: Valentine-J**


	2. Vida nueva

**Capitulo uno:**** Vida nueva, pero misma mierda...**

El olor a gasolina inundo sus fosas nasales, haciéndole estremecer el cuerpo entero. Amaba ese aroma, era como drogarse, aunque claro, legal. Aquella mujer, Honey, cerró la puerta del auto y dio varios pasos hacia el pequeño supermercado-o lo que sea que esa pocilga fuese.-que se encontraba justo en frente de la gasolinera. Trato de seguir sus pasos con la vista, pero llego el momento en el que el embriagador olor de la gasolina hizo su efecto, pasando así a la segunda parte de este tema: el mareo.

Llevo una de sus manos a su frente y se dejo caer hacia atrás, rebotando en el asiento con los ojos un tanto cerrados y la respiración pesada. Todo lo que le gustaba tenía sus consecuencia, inclusive las pequeñas cosas. Pero todo valió por el simple y pequeño derecho de disfrutar estos pequeños y magníficos placeres.

Volvió a incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor, aun sintiendo una pequeña molestia gracias al mareo anterior, su vista se situó en el espejo del retrovisor del auto y se quedo admirándose en el unos largos minutos. Aquella mañana se había levantado y había hecho exactamente lo mismo, se había quedado frente al espejo admirando su reflejo por horas y horas, como una completa narcisista, sin embargo ese no era el problema, mas bien el problema era que no sabia por que carajos lo hacia... sentía que algo le faltaba, desde que el se había ido había comenzado a ser así, había comenzado a sentirse vacía como nunca antes, pero ¿Que podría hacer ella para llenar el vació?¿Comenzar a engullir comida como una completa neardental hasta convertirse en una pelota humana?, no, no había mucho que hacer mas que resignarse. Pero al verse allí, en el reflejo de su yo real que mostraba el espejo, sabia que, verdaderamente, la resignación no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte, para nada. Tenia los ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules que había heredado de su madre, decaídos y casi muertos, adornados por grandes ojeras, representantes del profundo cansancio que sentía. Y el resto de ella no estaba mejor, tenia los hombros caídos y noto que estaba comenzando a encorvarse por pasar tanto tiempo sentada ante el computador, el cabello estaba sucio y grasiento ya que no se había bañado ni salido de delante del computador por una semana entera, vale, que eso era asqueroso, pero ¡Tenia el corazón roto!, ¿Importaba verdaderamente si tenia olor bajo las axilas?

Ademas, si alguien la veía así de desastrosa no le importaba demasiado, desde siempre no le había agradado a nadie, su existencia siempre había sido solitaria y los insultos u miradas despectivas ya eran algo cotidiano. No importaba realmente demasiado lo que pensaran los demás de ella, era su vida, hacia las cosas como ella prefería.

-HyeSun...

Se giro a mirar a su madrina quien, sonriente como siempre, le llamaba hacia fuera del auto.

Suspiro y abrió la estúpida puerta, fuera de la camioneta todo se encontraba bastante frió, es decir, era normal, puesto que estaban en época de otoño... pero aun así ella de por si era bastante friolenta y sumándole el ventarrón que se levantaba.

Terminaría con una neumonia nivel dios, y, ahora, si le agregáramos el hecho de que no se bañaba hace ya bastante tiempo, su increíblemente amarillenta piel, el cabello greñudo y, aparte, el hecho de que traía un humor de perros. ¡Venga ya!, le arrancaría de la garganta las cuerdas vocales al primero que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra de forma grosera. Las miradas despectivas las aceptaba y los susurro a sus espaldas le daban simplemente igual, pero hasta allí llegaba su tolerancia.

A actos violentos y/o groseros ella respondía de manera violenta o grosera y, a veces, ambas juntas.

-¿Que?-Pregunto, su voz sonó como un carraspeo, demostrando de manera mas que obvia el hecho de que hace ya bastante tiempo que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, ni siquiera un sonido, volver a hablar y sentir su garganta vibrar con cada sonido emitido era tan extraño. El cosquilleo en su pecho le causaba casi una risa, pero esa risa la reemplazo por una sonrisa, una sonrisa interna.

Los ojos de Honey centellaron y esa sonrisa aperlada que siempre portaba su rostro se ensancho, hasta el punto en que se vio realmente monstruosa. HyeSun trato de reprimir la risa, pero en verdad que fue prácticamente imposible y soltó una ligera visita estúpida y burlona. Su madrina estaba nerviosa, lo cual no era buena señal, pero las muecas tan anormales y bizarras que hacia eran tan divertidas que podrían hacerla reír hasta mientras lloraba.

-Veras...-Pronuncio la mujer y luego volvió a soltar una risa.-Hablaron de palacio.

Eso le desconcertó, sencillamente no podía estar pasando.

-¿Y...?-Pregunto, ahora con el ceño notablemente fruncido. Esto no sucedía todos los días.

La mujer arrugo la frente y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Vaya, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa... sin duda lo que estaba a punto de decir no le agradaría en lo absoluto, para nada.

-Quiere que vuelvas con el.-Dijo finalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-A enviado un boleto de avión.

Repentinamente le pareció sentir que el mundo iba mas lento que de costumbre, cada segundo que pasaba en silencio era como una especie de monstruosa eternidad, muy incomodo. No, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella.

Sin duda, estaba por tener un ataque de histeria.

-¿C-Como?-Se tambaleo ligeramente y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a gritar como una dramática.-¿El que?

-Quiere... que vayas a vivir con el y...-Repentinamente se detuvo, no podía decirlo de aquella forma, seria demasiado cruel y el corazón de la niña peli-rosa no estaba en condiciones de soportar mas golpes. Pero la forma en que le miro, casi suplicando que continuara... no se podía resistir a esa mirada.-Su nueva familia.

¿Familia?¿Una nueva familia?, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente a la ironía del asunto. La familia no podía ser nueva, después de todo, el, su madre y ella jamas fueron una verdadera familia.

La muchacha se tambaleo repentinamente y finalmente se dejo caer sobre el suelo. Si, lo sabia, era un poco dramático, pero santo dios ¡Estábamos hablando de "EL"!, quien le había abandonado a las puertas de su mejor amiga y luego sencillamente había desaparecido. Estaban hablando del ser mas despreciable que había entrado en su vida, su supuesto "padre".

No, no, no y no. ¡De ninguna manera! ella no ira de nuevo a aquel lugar ni aunque le pagasen, no le gustaba Corea, sencillamente no y si estaba su padre, ¡Pfff! menos que menos.

-Ya lo sabes, tía, no pienso volver a ese lugar.-Dije aun mirando al suelo.-Corea trae demasiados recuerdos.

-Eso ya lo se, niña..-Le sonrió.-Pero el no esta en Corea.-Su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas al ver como la de ojos celestinos levantaba la cabeza con curiosidad.-Están en Japón.

Se incorporo como un resorte y le miro a los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Japón?¿Y que mierda hace el en Japón?

-No lo se, pero el boleto es desde aquí a Japón, así que...-Dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la envolvía con las suyas.-Viajas hoy mismo.

Se volvió a desesperar al instante.

-¿Que?-Sus ojos casi se salen se sus órbitas de lo abiertos que estaban.-Pero tu vendrás conmigo, ¡¿Verdad?!

¡Bien!, relájate, relájate, ¡NO TE ALTERES!, todo esta bien, excelente, solo hay que buscar la manera de cruzar la frontera del país, conseguir una identidad nueva y suplicarle a todos los ángeles que nunca me busquen siquiera. Pero, como siempre, de seguro mis suplicas no serán escuchadas y todo terminara por empeorar, empeorar y mucho.

-Juro que si no vienes conmigo pienso aferrarme a tus piernas como si fueran mi piel.

Ella rió alegremente. Ja, creía que bromeaba, pero si tenia que hacerlo, lo pensaba hacer.

-Si, yo también iré, pero tendrás que entender que no podremos vivir juntas.-Su sonrisa se hizo un tanto mas estrecha, pero aun así permaneció en su rostro.-Tu vivirás con el y yo te visitare lo mas seguido que pueda.-Le abrazo fuertemente, la pelirosa no quería que le soltara.-¿Okay?

La resignación no estaba bien para ella, resignación era lo mismo que decir "me rindo" y rendirse ante las adversidades de su vida no era un opción, aunque, siempre hubo algo que la obligo a hacerlo, en ocasiones, era resignación o caos.

-Okay.-Estaba agotada, solo necesitaba un baño relajante y dormir un buen rato. Se tiraría al infierno con tal de que nada le alterara en ese momento.-Pero déjame ducharme.-Honey rió.-Huelo a pollo sudado y podrido.

Se dirigieron riendo nuevamente al automóvil.

-¿Los pollos sudan?

* * *

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Ándale...

-Que no.

-¡Yugata!-Dijo la albina haciendo pucheros.

-Ya estuvo, Izumi, déjalo.-Estaba claro que la morena había dado por finalizada la conversación, pero Izumi Sei no se rendía tan fácilmente, ¡No señor!-¿P-Pero que...?-La de brillantes ojos violacesos se le estaba aferrando firmemente a su pierna derecha. ¿Era enserio?, esto no le podía estar pasando.-Suéltame.

Izumi se limito a sacudir fuertemente la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Ahora.

-Mmmm...-Volvió a negar.

-Izumi, hablo en serio-Sacudió la pierna bastante, pero la muchacha no se despegaba.-¡Que me sueltes, mujer!

Esa niña era todo un caso. Se habían conocido hacia algunos meses, cuando la morena había accidentalmente derramado barniz de uñas sobre el top de la muchacha albina, desde ese entonces ambas se amigaron bastante, no eran las mejores amigas, pero se apreciaban y. en cierto modo, se comprendían. Sin duda, no había otra muchacha tan llorona, dulce y cariñosa que Izumi Sei, así como tampoco había ninguna otra tan confiada, decidida y rebelde que Yugata Kobayashi, eran las dos completamente diferentes, pero se complementaban en una amistad bastante complicada.

-¡No pienso soltarte hasta que me digas que si vendrás conmigo a recibir a mi nueva hermana desde Grecia!-Exclamo la albina aferrando aun mas la delgada pierna de tono vainilla que poseía su amiga morena.

-¡¿Porque tengo que ser yo la que te acompañe?!-Termino por gritar Yugata, sacudiendo su pierna ferozmente, pero la menor aun seguía decidida en no dejarla ir, abrazando la extremidad hasta con las piernas.

Todo se quedo sumido en un intenso silencio. Era extraño, desde que se había topado con esa loca fierecilla Yugata solo la había visto sumida en silencio unas cinco veces, tres de ellas fueron cuando habían ocurrido tragedias, pero las otras dos... Agh, la morena había casi terminado en la correccional por esas "otras dos"

-¿Porque eres mi única amiga?

-¡Esa es una vil mentira!-Exclamo la morena, casi riendo internamente.

Ella sabia perfectamente que su compañera de ojos violáceos era mu amigable y tenia varias amistades. la mayoría de ellas eran un montón de zorras sin corazón interesadas, pero eran amistades.

-P-Pero...-Murmuro agrandando sus ya de por si inmensos ojos lilas. comenzó a sollozar lastimeramente, como un cachorro. Se veía sumamente adorable.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no funciona conmigo, pequeña-Dijo Yugata de forma decidida, no pensaba dejarse convencer. Sin embargo, Izumi continuo con su perfecta actuación.-No-Sollozo por parte de la menor.-Pierdes tu tiempo, no pienso aceptar.-Esta vez la mas pequeña sumo a su sollozo el frotar su mejilla contra la pierna de la morena.-Que no, Izumi.-Sollozo. Frotada de mejilla.-No-Hizo el mismo procedimiento nuevamente y la de ojos carmesí suspiro, resignada.-Esta bien, te acompañare a tu estúpida cosa._  
_

Sei salto alegremente y sonrió abiertamente de oreja a oreja, tomo su bolso de cuero y se lo colgó del hombro, finalmente tomo la mano de su amiga.

-A recoger a mi hermana mañana del aeropuerto-Corrigió alegremente. tirando del brazo de Kobayashi en dirección a una heladería enfrente de donde se encontraban sentadas, llevaban varias horas en el centro comercial.

La morena rodó los ojos.

-Da igual, es lo mismo.

Llegaron ante la heladería y miraron los sabores.

-¿Porque no tienen nunca del sabor que mas me gusta?

-Bueno, ¿Cual es ese sabor?, tal vez en otro local lo encontremos.

-Pollo-Dijo Izumi sonriente.

-...-Yugata se quedo sin habla, verdaderamente algo andaba mal con esa niña.-Izumi...

-¡Venga!, que estaba bromeando-Sonrió.-Mi favorito es el de limón.

* * *

**Bien, aquí acaba el nuevo capitulo. Una disculpa a Sakura Daishi, pero aun tu OC no aparecerá, sino en el próximo capitulo, junto al de la señorita Clarisse.**


End file.
